


Od rogów aż po czubek ogona

by Satanachia



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Creature Fic, Gen, fik rekreacyjny
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-29
Updated: 2016-01-29
Packaged: 2018-05-17 00:43:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5847295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satanachia/pseuds/Satanachia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Planowo ma być z tego steter, ale to planowo. Wszyscy dobrze wiemy jak to się pisza fiki - po swojemu i bez udziału autora.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Od rogów aż po czubek ogona

**Author's Note:**

  * For [winchesters_soulmate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/winchesters_soulmate/gifts).



> Planowo ma być z tego steter, ale to planowo. Wszyscy dobrze wiemy jak to się pisza fiki - po swojemu i bez udziału autora.

Odkąd tylko pamiętał, kominek w domu był zamurowany. Przez lata zaprawa osłabła; kruszyła się i odpadała grudkami, jednak na każdą nieśmiałą prośbę Grzesia o odblokowanie go by Mikołaj mógł wejść, matka uśmiechała się blado i zmieniała temat, jakby nie chciała nawet myśleć o takiej możliwości. 

Nie chciała myśleć, nie chciała mówić a kiedy choroba pożarła jej śmigły dotąd umysł, zrozpaczony Grześ mógł tylko patrzeć zza winkla jak jego ukochana mama zbiera z podwórka drobne kamienie i żwir, i rozpaczliwie próbuje pozatykać nimi wszystkie szczeliny w popękanej zaprawie i ceglastych bokach kominka. 

Grześ nie rozumiał jak można tak bardzo nienawidzić Mikołaja, by nie chcieć nawet wpuścić go do domu. Jednego wieczoru przy późnej kolacji, gdy mama spała już niespokojnym snem w dawnym pokoju Grzesia, spytał o to tatę, ale ten nie chciał o tym rozmawiać. 

“To urojenia. Twoja mama jest chora, to tylko urojenia”, odparł tata i surowym spojrzeniem uciął wszelką dyskusję. 

Grześ nie rozumiał czym są “urojenia”, ale przed chorobą mamy nie wiedział też czym jest “guz mózgu” i “rak, który nie jest zwierzątkiem”. Dlatego gdy tata przeglądał kolorowe faktury ze szpitala on przeglądał wielotomową encyklopedię, szukając słów, których tata lub osoby w przychodni nie chciały mu wyjaśnić, twierdząc, że jest za mały by zrozumieć. Ale on nie był za mały, miał już przecież siedem lat! 

Urojenia (łac. _delusiones_ ) - Zaburzenia myślenia; fałszywe i nie podlegające korekcji (niepodważalne) przekonania dotyczące własnej osoby i/lub otoczenia, nie mające odbicia w rzeczywistości i nie podzielane przez inne osoby z podobnego kręgu społeczno-kulturowego, występujące w przebiegu chorób psychicznych (patrz: _psychoza_ ), w tym również w psychozach alkoholowych. Mechanizmy ich powstawania nie są jasne. 

Grześ, by nie zapomnieć, przepisuje uważnie z encyklopedii całą definicję urojeń i zawiesza ją nad swoim biurkiem, by w razie potrzeby móc sobie samemu przypomnieć dlaczego mama nie chce otwartego kominka. Ale chociaż zagrożenie z nim związane to tylko _u-ro-je-nia_ Grześ przestaje pytać. 

*

Na początku grudnia mama przestaje reagować na polecenia i tata po rozmowie z Panią McCall ( _Mów mi “Melissa”, skarbie_ ) decyduje się na przeniesienie mamy na coś co nazywają “oddziałem”, i chociaż Grześ prosi i płacze, krzyczy i błaga ojciec nie zmienia swojej decyzji. Mama znika z domu w jeden poniedziałek, pozostawiając Grzesia samego, kiedy tata jest w pracy i chłopiec nie potrafi sobie z tym poradzić. Na początku tata próbował zostawiać go u państwa McCall, ale Grześ, pomimo szczerej sympatii do ich syna, Scotta, nie potrafi pozostać tam na długo bez płaczu, dlatego dwa tygodnie po przeniesieniu mamy tata przyprowadza do domu modą dziewczynę i mówi Grzesiowi, że od dzisiaj to ona, Olivia, będzie się nim zajmować. Grzesiowi to nie przeszkadza, dopóki będzie mógł zostać w domu. Olivia nie jest mamą, ale jest miła i zabawna, i robi świetne naleśniki - choć nie tak dobre jak mama - i pomaga mu w jego “projekcie”. Kiedy tłumaczy jej cały swój plan odgonienia choroby mamy, Olivia kiwa głową ze zrozumieniem i pomaga Grzesiowi dłubać w pękającej zaprawie kominka. 

Jeśli kominek zostanie odblokowany, mama przekona się, że nie jest niebezpieczny i urojenia znikną. I wtedy mama będzie zdrowa i wróci do domu. 

W nocy, kiedy przemyka z kuchni doi swojego pokoju słyszy rozmowę taty z Olivią, słyszy słowa takie jak “trauma”, “depresja” i “wyparcie”, ale ich nie musi sprawdzać w słowniku. Już o nich czytał.

Jednej nocy, gdy Olivia śpi już w starym łóżku rodziców, a tata jeszcze nie wrócił z pracy, udaje mu się wyskrobać szczelinę na tyle dużą, by poczuć lekki podmuch wiatru na twarzy i uśmiecha się szeroko. 

_Jeszcze trochę, jeszcze tylko trochę, a mama wróci do domu._

Grześ nie przestaje dłubać po nocach w zaprawie, a tata udaje, że nie zauważa zmęczenia syna, jego pokrytych szarym pyłem piżamek i zdegustowanego cmokania Olivii. 

_Albo naprawdę nie zauważa, zbyt zajęty oglądaniem świata przez bursztynowe dno butelki._

Grzesiowi po kilku tygodniach pracy udaje się przy pomocy Olivii przebić niewielki otwór, ale dziewczyna zabrania mu wyciągać więcej zaprawy, dopóki jego ojciec nie spojrzy na to i nie powie, czy to bezpieczne. Chłopiec potakuje i niemal całą noc czeka w swoim łóżku, by tata wrócił w końcu do domu i spojrzał na szczelinę, by zrozumiał, że urojenia mamy miną, bo kominek był bezpieczny. Zasypia dopiero nad ranem, zmożony sennością i nudą. 

Tata wraca dopiero po dwóch dniach, podczas których towarzyszy Grzesiowi poddenerwowana Olivia. Wraca wyraźnie zmęczony, z podkrążonymi oczami, które silnie kontrastują z jego pobladłą twarzą i zatacza się lekko w przedpokoju. W drodze do kuchni musi podpierać się o ścianę; Olivia odciąga Grzesia z drogi, gdy tata wyciąga z kredensu bursztynową butelkę. Przez chwilę patrzy na syna niewidzącym wzrokiem, po czym odgania go machnięciem dłoni i chwiejnym krokiem idzie na piętro. Chłopiec nawet w kuchni może usłyszeć szczęk pordzewiałego mechanizmu, gdy tata przekręca klucz w nigdy nie używanym zamku w drzwiach do małżeńskiej sypialni.

Tata wrócił, ale to już nie ma znaczenia, podobnie jak prześwit.

_Mama nigdy nie wraca._


End file.
